


Before They Get Home

by Sorrowcult



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowcult/pseuds/Sorrowcult
Summary: Eiji is desperate and neither of his boyfriends are home.





	Before They Get Home

_"Oh- oh, yes, yes-"_

  
Breathy pants and moans filled the room as Eiji fingered him, rough and fast thrusts of his fingers as he tilted his hips and arched his back. Neither Max nor Ash was home, and he was so turned on for seemingly no reason at all.

  
"Fuck, Max!" He moaned, fingers having brushed his prostate. If he angled his hips and thrusts just right, he knew he could hit it every time but his wrist was starting to hurt and he was still dreadfully hard.

  
He pulled his lube covered fingers out of himself and sighed loudly, biting his lip. Climbing off the bed on shaky legs and looking under it, Eiji dragged out a familiar medium sized box beneath it. It was full of sex toys, ranging from clamps to vibrators to plugs. He'd had the wonderful pleasure of having most of them used on himself. He riffled through the box and his eyes landed on a dildo with a suction cupped bottom with a thick girth, about ten inches in length. A shudder went through Eiji, his eyelashes fluttering. He didn't even need to admit to being a size queen, it was like Max had just known from the moment he'd seen Eiji lay eyes on his cock the first time. He climbed back on the bed and pressed it to the wooden headboard, making sure it was on tight. He looked around the bed and found the lube, quickly slicking up the toy with a generous amount of it. His erection had flagged and he wrapped his lube covered hand around it, stroking himself. He whimpered quietly when he pulled his hand away, not wanting to cum just yet.

  
Getting into position was easy enough and as he eased himself back, pushing against it, he huffed as he reached back to press it against his hole as he pushed back and slowly forced the head of the toy inside. The slight burn made him pause, amazed at how even with how he'd been fingering himself earlier, it still wasn't enough to leave the process slick and easy. Eiji gradually pushed himself on, inching back slowly and taking his time as to not hurt himself. He panted quietly and his chest was flushed red as he forced the last few inches inside, moaning low when the toy finally bottomed out. The head was brushing right against his prostate and he wanted to cum so badly, but he continued to tease himself, moving his hips slowly. He continued until his cock was leaking copious amounts of pre and he was so hard it hurt. He bit his lip and quickened his pace, the back of his thighs and ass red from where he would hit back against the headboard.

  
"Yes, yes, yes.. Make me cum-" He moaned loudly, rolling and grinding his hips back onto the top, headboard thumping against the wall with the force of his movements.

  
"Well," Eiji gasped at the sound of Max's voice but didn't stop, just looked up at him through his sweaty hair. He was met with the sight of Ash and Max watching him from the doorway, arousal in their eyes. It was enough to make him moan louder, pitch going up as he clenched around the toy, so close to cumming but unable to.  
"Oh, yes.. Yes..!"

  
"Are you going to cum, Eiji?" Ash asked, seemingly disinterested as he looked at his cuticles. It was enough to send a bolt of arousal through the Japanese man.  
"Please, Ash-"

  
"Why are you begging me? You're the one fucking yourself." He pointed out and Max smiled slightly, just a quirk of the lips.  
"Eiji, come. Touch your cock, pretty boy."

  
Eiji whimpered but did as he was told, pressing his chest harder into the bed and reaching down between his legs, grasping his cock and quickly stroking himself off. The head was the most sensitive part as he paid more attention to it. His movements speed up, more messy and rushed than not. Back arching, his hips bucked into his hand and back onto the toy as he came, so hard he shook and shuddered, thighs twitching. He could barely hold himself up, sinking down into the mattress, wincing at the wet sound of the toy slipping out of him. He felt as if he was gaping open, and the feeling of his softening cock rubbing against the soiled sheets was enough to make him whimper and roll onto his back.

  
"That was nice to come home to, don't you agree, Ash?" Max inquired, taking off his suit jacket and dropping it onto the plush chair in their bedroom. He walked over to Eiji and smiled down at him, spreading his legs and looking between them, smirking to himself. "You're so open.." He muttered quietly, fingers brushing against the slightly puffy outside of Eiji's hole, making him jerk in an attempt to get away from the light stimulation. Max just tightened his grip on Eiji's hip and continued to rub and occasionally dip his fingers into the smaller of the two.

Ash walked over and leaned over Eiji, pressing his lips to the other's. Eiji breathed out softly and kissed Ash back, lazy but loving. Ash kissed better than Eiji, he bit and sucked at his tongue, not particularly minding the saliva that ran down his chin from the messiness of it. He pulled away and finally answered Max's question, eyes staring into darker ones.

  
"I think we should come home to it more often."

  
Eiji closed his eyes and shuddered, Max abandoning simply teasing him and now slowly fucking him with his fingers, eyes on where his fingers sunk into him. Eiji squirmed but was unable to do much as Ash pressed down on his shoulders and watched Max. Max smiled to himself when he heard Eiji's yelled out moan, knew he'd found his prostate and immediately began to massage and roughly rub it. Eiji was so beside himself with pleasure and too-good pain that he didn't even realized he was on the brink of orgasm until it hit and he threw his head back, arching up and clamping his legs around Max's arms. 

There wasnt a lot of cum, just a squirt or so, added to the mess of lube and sweat. Ash's eyes were half-lidded but his pupils were blown wide and his breathing was more labored than usual. Eiji pulled him back down into a breathless kiss, sighing into it as he felt Max's fingers leave him.

"Fuck me, Ash."

When he felt Ash's grip on him tighten, he knew he'd signed himself o for a long night but he didn't mind at all. 


End file.
